HOTS contest entry Before I punch you again
by sweetsilent3
Summary: My entry for the Heart of time saga contest by lizzexx! :)


**I do not own the heart of time saga or Angel, that is property of the lovely lizzexx :)**

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Angel asked, looking at him concern. He seemed to be a bit… unsteady.

"I-I'm fine" He murmured, rubbing his temples.

His head felt…fuzzy.

"Maybe you should-"Amy started, but the Time lord had already collapsed.

~8~

"Amy, quit poking him!"

"I'm just trying to see if he's ok!"

"By poking him?!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Ladies, please!" Rory said, getting between the two bickering girls. It was weird, for Angel to act like this. Though he supposed that if Amy had just dropped stone cold like The Doctor had, he'd be a little on edge too.

"He looks fine, just knocked out. I wonder why though…"

~8~

The Doctor sat up abruptly, having to blink a few times until his eyes adjusted to the dark room around him. Where was he? He had just been with the Ponds and Angel…Angel….

"Angel?" He called, feeling a little panicked.

He needed to get back to her. To his Mate.

The Doctor winced as the word 'Mate' tore through him, making him clutch his head.

A million memories were passing in front of his eyes, seeming to go too fast to comprehend and too slow to ignore.

Each memory that passed in front of him seemed to cut a new wound into his hearts.

He forgot her.

He _forgot_ her.

"No, I can't. Its not possible! I would never forget her!" he shouted at the images, trying to tell himself he would never…he could never…

But he did.

~8~

"Nella!" The doctor gasped, shooting up.

He was alone. In his room, lying in bed, but most importantly, he was alone.

Angel wasn't with him.

That thought alone caused him to almost jump out of bed, nearly sprinting to console room, seeing her standing at the controls, her back turned to him.

'I can't tell you how sorry I am' he thought at her, watching her stiffen.

'Theta… 'her mind almost whispered, turning to him slowly.

Her eyes, those beautiful grey eyes that he had been looking through these past months, locked on his.

"Forgive me" He whispered, taking her hand and pulling her into his chest. "Please, please forgive me" Angel felt his hearts beating rapidly, his mind whizzing around one thought; Her.

It was enough to make Angel want to cry, laugh, and collapse all at the same time.

"Doctor…" She whispered, laying her head gently on his chest.

She almost tentative; as if this were a dream she was about to wake up from.

"You were always forgiven."

He beamed at that, though the smile quickly dropped when he still felt pain running through her.

"What? What's wrong, what have I done?" He asked, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

Angel knew she wouldn't be able to stop the tears. He couldn't see her like this, not so soon after remembering her…Pushing past Rory and The doctor her walk escalated into a run. Once she reached her room, She closed her door (admittedly a little harder than she intended) and slid down it, her head in her hands.

This was not how she had thought this would go…

They all heard her door slam, The Doctor wincing as if it were a gunshot.

It might as well been, for all the pain it caused him.

The Doctor was pulled out of his thoughts when Rory grabbed him by the collar, pulling the time lord to face him.

Although the man was much shorter than the Doctor, Rory seemed to tower over him in that moment.

"What did you do?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Well you obviously did something!"

"You two really don't get it do you?" Amy asked pushing away form the rail she'd been leaning on.

The two men looked at her curiously.

Amy rolled her eyes at them.

Boys.

"Doctor, you were supposed to be the only person in the world, in the universe , that Angel could rely on to never hurt her. And then you go and break that bond, but you don't just break it do you? You forget that it was ever made. I'll admit, I was glad you always denied any feelings for her, for a while, but then…when I forgot Rory… when I realized what I had done to him I-…I was glad he killed me." Amy swallowed hard, pushing past the unpleasant memory before continuing. "But Angel…she's just too nice to go up to you and say straight to your face "Doctor, I don't trust you.'"

It hit him, and it hit him good and hard in that moment what he had really done to his mate, his Angel…He hadn't just broken her hearts…but her faith. Her seemingly endless faith in him…just...ruined..

"I think he's gonna be sick" Amy said, pulling Rory back for good measure.

Rory just shook his head.

"Down the first hall, to the left, third door, gold carvings. Now go, before I punch you in the face again."

**There it is! Hope you all liked it, and check out Lizze's tumblr ( .com) For more contest entries/Rules and HOTS info!**


End file.
